It's Just Not A Fact It's Reality
by CrystallaHorane
Summary: It's A Fact That Jack And Kim Have Feelings for each other. But once Kim starts having Mixed feelings for the Cute Guitarist "Matt Robinson". She starts hanging out more with Him than with her friends. then there's Jack, How does he fit in this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! Well, This is my First Fanfic Ever! **

**I'm New to this site & I'm also Learning How to write stories. So Sorry if I misspell A word or 2. I'm Trying really Hard To fix those misspelled words. So yeah I've been really Obssesed with Kickin' It Lately, I just think Jack and Kim Are so cute together! I wish they date already! I hope you Like this Story I wrote , Not Long ago. & Also Please Be easy On me. I'm Still Learning, x3.**

**Peace Out!**

Summary: It's A Fact that Jack and Kim have feelings for each other, But Once Kim Has Starting To have A New Crush On The Cute Musician Matt and starts spending more time with Him then, The Bobby Wasabi Crew. Jack Starts Getting Jealous And Wants To Admit His Feelings for Kim, But Is still afraid to Confront her about his feelings. Will He Ever tell her how he feels? Or Will he loose her forever?

**Chapter 1: Kim's New Crush**

"**Isin't He Just Dreamy?"** Kim Sighed As She told Her Friend Grace, And Stares At The Cute Musician Matt From A Distance at Biology Class. Matt Looked _similar _to Jack He Had The Same light brown hair as Him & Had a Heart-melting smile that Kim Loves. The Only Diffrence was that He had Pure Hazel eyes, and was a bit taller than Jack. "**So, why don't you just ask him out already?**" Grace Whispered. "**No, Grace you already know the rules **_**HE **_**Has to ask me out!"** Kim Said. **"What rules? Since when do we have rules?" **Grace said confused. "** Since Now, Rule 1# Of Kim Crawford 'Never Ask Out Someone You Like, You Have to let Him Ask **_**YOU **_**Out!" **Kim Said Proudly. **" And after all I still Like-" "JACK?" **Grace said with a smirk on her face Interrupting Kim. "**y-yes" **Kim Said Sadly and disappointed. Since she knows that Jack and her are only good friends and will always be good _Friends. _ "** And by the way this is my Chance to finally get over Him!"** Kim Said. "**Mmmmmhhmmm" **Grace said with a smirk on Her Face.

_**The Bell Rang-**_

Kim quickly went to her locker to Grab her Geometry Book, God' how she hated geometry, it was her worse Subject. Jack went towards her locker to talk to her, he hasn't since her since this morning In P.E since they only had a class together. "**Hey, Kim what you up to?" **Jack said with one of his Heart-melting smiles. God' How Kim loved his smiles, Everytime Jack smiled It made Kim's day Whenever she was having a bad One. Jack really knew how to Cheer her up. But this time Jack had his Special smile On. Kim called his "The special smile" Because he only smiled like that when he was really Exited about something or When it was Fajita Friday. **"Oh, Just GEOMETRY How I Hate that class!"** Kim Said With An aggressive Look on her face. **" Seriously, who invented geometry? I'd Like to Punch him or her In the Face!"** Kim said with an aggressive tone. **"Wow, I Never knew you hated Geometry this Much." **Jack said surprised.

" **Well I do, I don't understand Half of the things Mrs. Holmberg is saying, and all she does is talks and talks, seriously when will she ever shut up! Plus she gives us A LOT of Homework Which I don't Understand." **Kim said while she opened her locker and placed her Biology book inside. **"Well you know Kim, you Can Always ask me for help… I Can tutor you." **Jack said with Soft smile and Kim Melted Deep inside. **" Well Let's change the subject, why are you so happy today?" **Kim said with a smirk. **"Well you Know how rudy always says He's gonna re-model our Dojo & he NEVER does!"** Jack shouted. **" Yeah, what about it?" **Kim said, **"Well today's finally the day he's not lying to us! I heard him talking in the phone yesterday with some Man, That they we're gonna bring some Paint and some Construction stuff so We can re-model the Dojo!" ** Jack said excitedly. **" And this is good news, why?"** Kim asked confused. **"Well the Dojo is gonna be re-modeled DESIGNED Not just by any other construction worker but by us!" **Jack said Excitedly. ** "Oh Snap! That's awesome! Finally Rudy respects our ideas, & yet he never does." **Kim said.

The Bell Rang Again for the next class-

"**Well, I Guess I'll be seeing you after school." **Jack said. **" Well I guess you will." **Kim said with a soft, kind smile. Jack Just loved how she smiled, she had the cutest dimples, and whenever she smiles she had that spark in her eyes that made him _fall for her even more then he already has fallen for her. _They Stared deeply into each other's eyes for seconds with smiles on they're faces. They leaned in they were getting closer and closer, Until the bell rang, Akwardly they went to they're next classes.

**End of chapter 1…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello Guys! Crystal Here. The Last Chapter Was Short! It was short cause I was working On This Chapter and Chapter 3 this Chapter is Totally going to be a lot longer & Also Chapter 3. I'm Glad I At Least Got A Couple Reviews. & I'm Glad You Liked it! **

**TheWritingGames: I Know and I'm Barely Learning this I think it's Habit. I'm trying Hard not to Write In Bold In the story, & Thanks :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Kickin' It. Yada-Yada x3**

**Chapter 2: Flirting.**

"Finally this is my last Class! Just 45 more minutes and I'm Out!" Kim Muttered to herself as she went inside the Classroom. Once she entered she Saw Matt sitting Infront of her seat she Loved sitting in the back of the Class, Cause the teacher Wouldn't Notice her or Pick On her & she also Loved the view Cause there was A Window next to her seat.

So she suddenly felt Nervous & got shy when she saw matt staring at her as she went to Her seat. "Hey.." Matt said with a Kind smile. "H-Hi,…" Kim said nervously as she sat at her desk. "What's your name? I've Never seen you before.." He said. "My name is Kim…" She said Confused, How come he Not know Who she was? Not to Brag About it, But she was Captain Of the cheerleading team & Was a level 7 at the school's Gymnastic's team.

" Your Kim Crawford!" He said Surprised. "Yeah.." she said oddly. "I'm sorry I dirin't notice you, your way cuter in person & you look Diffent, How come we never met before?" Matt said & asked Embarrast. " It's Okay." Kim said with a Smile.

" & I think we never met before because this School Is Huge!& Thanks, I guess." Kim said and Blushed. "Your welcome, Anyways I'm new to this class they changed My classes, & I'm Pretty Glad they did that." Matt said with a smirk in his face and Staring directly at her orbs. Kim started to get nervous, "Well that's nice, & since your new to this class, You might need help On the test we're gonna have today." Kim said gracefully.

" Well, Do you mind Showing me all the lessons I've missed?" Matt said once again smiling. "Of course, I don't mind at all!" Kim said Caringly. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." Matt said Kindly. "No problem" Kim said with A smile. "Speaking Of tests, where is the teacher, the bell rang 7 minutes ago and she hasn't showed up." Matt said confused. "I Have no idea, she's never Late, WEIRD." Kim said as she Got out her geometry notebook.

With that said, A teacher came inside the classroom. "Hey Class, My name is Mr. smith and I'm your sub for today, Mrs. Holmberg Isin't here today because she has a family emergency, since she dirin't let you guys any work to do you may talk QUIETLY With your friends or Read a book do homework I don't know something, But Please do this quietly." Mr. Smith said. The whole class Cheered. "So, I guess there's no quiz today." Kim said. "Yeah, But could you please still help me on what lesson we're On. Now is A good time, what if we have that test tomorrow when she comes back ?" Matt said.

"Your right." Kim said. "Well shall we start now?" Kim said With an English accent. "Of course we may." Matt said laughing a bit & with an English accent. As The class period went by, the 2 we're Having fun and studying together. They got to know each other a little more. Kim loved matt's smile it reminded her so much Of Jack's smile as she thought how Cute matt's smile was, she thought of Jack & How Cute he WAS.

The Bell rang , "Well, I Guess I'll see you tomorrow, It was nice Meeting you and thanks for the tutoring it really helped me a lot!" Matt said with a smile. "Your welcome, and See you tomorrow." Kim said Kindly. Then they went they're separate ways. Kim Skipped to her locker with a huge smile on her face.

"So, Now what happened?" Grace said Curious. "Oh Nothing Much.." Kim said Humming and with a smirk while opening her locker. "Come on what happened? That smile on your face means something definitely happened! And also you we're Skipping! You never skip unless there's a Sale on Forever 21! So quit acting so mysterious and tell me!" Grace said shouting A bit. "Ok, Ok I'll tell you! God' your so Impatient!" Kim said Bitterly.

"I finally talked to matt! Well he talked to me first, But that doesn't matter because we finally talked!" Kim said squeaking. "Eeeeppppp!" Grace squeaked. "This is so awesome! Do you know what this means? He may ask you out!" Grace said exited. " I Know how awesome is that! And I also tutored him, Because He's new to my class, they changed his classes!" Kim squeaked once again.

"Can you believe it? I told you my rules WORK! Kim Crawford's Rules never fail!" Kim said Proudly. "Yeah, Now I definitely WILL Try them…..NOT!" Grace said Laughing. "Yeah, That's not funny Grace. Kim said seriously. "Well, I gotta go, I've got Karate Practice and you know how those Boys get when I'm late.." Kim said as she left.

School was finally Over, Jack,Eddie,Milton And Jerry were Gonna go 1 Hour early to see if Rudy already Gotten The Paint and the other stuff for the Dojo. "Hey Guys, Aren't we Gonna ask Kim If she was going to go to the Dojo with Us?" Jack said. "Oh, You mean your girlfriend?" Jerry said with a smirk & Laughing a bit. "Hahaha, Very funny Jerry." Jack said With Sarcasm. "Jack's Right you Guys, We should Ask Kim, She is part of our team." Milton said.

"Hey Guys, How you's doin'?" Kim said Skipping towards the Boys and with the same Huge smile On her face. "Whoa, Did we miss something." Jack said with a Chuckle. "What do you mean?" Kim said. "Yeah, Your skipping! And you never skip, You hate skipping! You even Hate when We skip." Eddie said. "Well I guess I love it Now." Kim said Happily. "Don't you guys Love geometry?" Kim sighed happily.

"Ok, Now something really is " going on Now, YOU HATE GEOMETRY!" Jack said curiously. "Did you hit Your head or something?" Eddie said. "Oh, You guys are overreacting now, I've always loved Geometry!" Kim said Lying. Kim dirin't definitely wanted the Guys to Know that she was Crushin' On Matt, Especially Jack, he was so overprotected towards her, They all were. she was afraid that they were gonna Interfear & spy on her Love life, Like last time when she was On a date with one of her old crushes, Ian.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Are you sure this is safe, Jack? I wanna Live!" Jerry said with an Shaky voice. "Don't worry you guys!, she'll never find out we're spying on her." Jack said with confident. _

"_Jerry is right Jack, Kim's the smartest of all of us and Sneaky too. She COULD Find out, & Most Importantly She's Gonna Rip our heads off when she finds out!" Eddie said._

"_We have dreams you know!" Milton said with a scared voice. "You guys are overreacting! & anyways, Don't You Guys Wanna stop that Jerk when he makes a move on Kim!" Jack said with an Angry voice. "Yes, we all do Jack, But Our safety comes first! And this definitely Isin't safe!" Milton said. _

"_Like I Said, Don't worry You guys!" They Guys were 4 tables away from kim and her date and had they're menu's infront of they're faces, Hiding away from Kim. Lucky for them Kim Still Hasn't notice That they were spying On Her, until Jerry Had to go to the bathroom and Kim's table was Close to the Men's washroom._

_And right away She noticed Jerry. "Ian, Can you Please Excuse me for a Moment?" Kim said as she stand up. "Of course, Sweetie." Ian said with a Smile._

"_You see you Guys, I told you she wasn't gonna Find Out. Jack said. "Oh Yeah, Then who's that Blond coming right towards us with a Serious Mad Look On Her face?" Milton Said With a scared Voice. _

"_What the Heck are You guys doing here?" Kim Said Furious. "Oh, we we're Just spying On you." Jerry said with A Smile On his face, Wow that Boy was so dumb. "Jerry!" Jack,Eddie,Milton Yelled._

"_Oh, You Guys are so dead!" Kim said As she Jumped towards them, The Boys Screamed Like little Girls. And well You Know what happened next._

**-End Of FLASHBACK-**

"Mmmhhmmmm" The Boys said In Unison. "Well, Since you don't wanna tell us We're gonna find out either way!" Jack said with Pride. "Sure you guys are." Kim said sarcastically. "Well anyways, I gotta go change, see you guys at Practice." "Wait Kim." Jack said as he stopped Kim from leaving. "Yes?" Kim said. "Do you wanna come with us to the dojo to see if Rudy has the stuff already?" Jack said with a smile.

"Sure, Of course but first we gotta go to my House to get my clothes So I can change at the dojo." Kim said. "Of course." Jack said. "Right behind you." Eddie,Miltom and Jerry said. "Ok , let's get going" Kim said. Then they went to Kim's House.

**END OF CHAPTER 2.**

**So, How'd you Guys Like It? I dirin't know how to Call this chapter so I've decided to call it "Flirting" Since Kim & Matt flirt in this chapter. I hope you Guys, Liked this chapter And I'm also Doing a new story For Kickin' It! It's a Jack and Kim Story Of course! & It would Totally Be better than this story. Cause I think I'm getting better. Well Remember to review, Please & thanks! - Xoxo, Crystal (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- Hello Guys! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. (: I'm trying My best for this story, I Know it Might not be that Great. But hey, At least I'm Trying & I'm also working On Another story For Kickin' it, I don't know If I told you before x3 Well Please keep reviewing, & Again this chapter is gonna be a long one Like chapter 2,… Gracias!**

**Xoxo- Crystal 3**

**Disclaimer: I Do now own Kickin' It, If I did Kim & Jack will be married right now. Lol**

**Chapter 3: Planning the new Dojo.**

"I'll Be Right back, You Guys wait right here." Kim said, as she went inside her house. "Wow, Kim lives in a really beautiful Neighborhood, I wonder why we've never been inside her house, It must be more beautiful!" Eddie said. "yeah, Probably Because it's akward for her you, Know cause we're boys she's a Girl." Jerry added.

"Yeah, But that doesn't mean she can't have a couple of Guy friends over." Jack Commented. The Boys we're sitting down in the stairs waiting for Kim. "I don't know About you guys, But I'm dying to know how Kim's house looks like from the inside!" Milton said. "Yeah, me too!" Jerry said. The Boys paused for a moment, they we're all thinking the same thing.

"Are you Guys, thinking what I'm thinking?" Jack said with a smirk On his face. "Oh yeah!" Jerry,Milton,Eddie said In Unison. As Jack Opened the door, the door opened By itself he quickly panicked and sat down we're he was sitting at. "Well Let's get going you Guys!" Kim said with a smile on her face as she stepped outside.

"Oh, Yeah, Right" The boys said all together. They all began walking to the mall, where they're dojo was at. "Kim." Jack said Curiously. "Yes, Jack?" Kim said as she walked. "How come you never Invite us to your house?". "Well, Umm, Umm Because…." Kim said nervously as she stopped walking, they all stopped walking. "Because what?" Milton said. "Well cause you Guys are-" "Boys?" Eddie said Interrupting Kim. "Yes." Kim said. "Well that doesn't mean anything." Jack said. "A girl can have some Guy friends at her house!" Jack said. "Well yeah.." Kim said. "Wait a minute are you hiding something from Us?" Jerry said with a suspicious Look. "No, Not all!" Kim said.

"Then, what is it?" Milton said. "You guys don't understand, My dad He's a very jealous Parent, he doesn't let any boy near me." Kim said Lying. Of course, she was lying she wasn't going to tell them That she was Wealthy, Her mother was A Model, & Her father owned a famous Business company In Tokyo. it just wouldn't be the same with them. They'll be looking at her differently Just like at her Old school, That was the reason she Dirin't have any real friends, they all Just wanted her for the Money. "Oh, so it was that." Jack said. "Yeah, what'd you think?" Kim said Oddly. "Oh, nothing." Jack said, they all continued walking as if they never stopped.

"We're here!" Jack said as they all entered to the dojo. There was no sign of rudy, But all the stuff was there as they expect ed it. "Is anybody Home?" Milton said. "Well I guess, he's not here." Jack said. "Rudy! Come out, come out wherever you are." Jerry said. Still no Response of Rudy. "Well, I guess he's not here. But the stuff is." Jack said. "We should Just wait for him, Maybe he went to Get a new toilett or something." Kim said as she sat down on the bench, then Jack sat down next to her, Kim could smell Jack's Cologne, and she Blushed a little bit.

They've waited for 5 minutes until Rudy showed up. "Sorry, I'm Late you guys, I was Feeding tip-tip, I forgot to feed him yesterday." Rudy said Nervously. "Rudy!" Eddie, Kim,Jack,Milton,Jerry said In Unison. " You forgot to feed him yesterday?, seriously?" Jack said. "Well, yeah I've been so Busy with this dojo and everything!" Rudy said. "Dude, you gotta be more responsible!" Jerry said. "Says the Guy that "Accidently" flushed his fish down the toilett" Rudy exclaimed and said. "Hey, That was an accident, Okay!" Jerry said In a breaking voice almost as if he was about to fake cry or something. "Mmmmhhhhmmmm" Rudy said.

"Well On to the new dojo design thing, When are we actually gonna start Working on it?" Kim said. "That's a good question, Kim That's why I Bought this white Board so we can all discuss Our ideas." Rudy said. "So, Please every One take a sit on the bench" Jerry said as if he was a teacher or something. Then they all sat down. "Well, since I'm your sensei I'll go first." Rudy said and they all agreed. As rudy was explaining His idea, Jack was staring at Kim, He was Examining her face, Her soft skin, her wavy Blonde hair, Her light Brown sparkly eyes, Her soft Pink Lips. That Girl was definitely Beautiful!, No she was more than that, She was Gorgeous!

Then Jack started to day dream about That incident with Him and Kim, They we're almost about to kiss! They we're so close to each other's faces. He swore if he or Kim just moved a bit, They're Lips will meet. Jack smiled about that incident as if wanted it to happen.

"Rudy, we are NOT Having our dojo made out of toiletts!" Eddie exclaimed. "Yeah, dude are you crazy or something?" Jerry said. Suddenly Jack went back to reality and notice that rudy already finished his idea, and No one liked it. "Oh, come one Guys! As if you guys have any other Great ideas?" Rudy said with a Bit of sarcasm in his tone.

" We do!" Kim,Eddie,Milton,Jerry Exclaimed together. "Mmmhhhmmmm" Rudy said. "In, anyways having a dojo made out of toiletts? That's so gross!" Kim said disgusted. "And creepy!" Jerry added, "and Weird!" Eddie exclaimed. "Enough!" Rudy said. "Jack Hasn't Shared he's Opinion with us." Rudy said. "So, Jack what do you think of my Idea?" Rudy said with a smile, Then they all turned to Jack. "Uhh, sorry guys, I wasn't paying attention…" Jack said awkwardly.

"So, your telling me You weren't listening to me for the last couple 15 minutes?" Rudy exclaimed. "Yeah, Kinda, I'm sorry?" Jack said with an "forgive me" smile. "That's it I Quit! Next!" Rudy said as he sat down at the bench. "So since I'm a GIRL, I'll go next." Kim said with a smile. "Uh-huh fine, with me." The Guys said.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we can have a mirror!" Kim said as she drew her design on to the white board. "and?" Jerry said. "and, what?" Kim added. "How is this gonna help us?" Jerry said once again. "well, Think about it" Kim said as she smiled. "This could help us a lot with Our karate, we can see ourself!, and we can also examine the new moves that Jack or Rudy are gonna teach us. And we … I mean you Guys can actually be come really awesome like Jack,Rudy or me!" Kim said with a Bragging smile.

"Hey, that's a great idea Kim, I love it!" Jack said smiling at kim, and kim smile at him back. "Oh, your only saying that cause you have a crush on her." Jerry said. Jack and Kim Blushed, and looked away from each other. "Jerry, You say that one more time, and you'll wake up tomorrow breathing thru a tube!" Kim said as she looked at jerry with a vicious Look. "Oh, hehe I'll show up now." Jerry said with a scared voice, and Jack smiled.

"Well, That's actually a great idea, I agree with Jack" Rudy said. "This, well help you guys a lot!" They all nodded. "So, Kim's idea then?" Milton commented. "Yes!" They all said. "yay!" Kim shouted.

**End Of Chapter 3.**

**So how you Guys Liked it? I know there's not a lot of jealousy going on with Jack, But there will Be! Hopefully On the next 2 chapters! I mean if I tell you now, what's going to happen it will spoil the next 2 chapters! Lol. And also there will be more KIM & JACK Going on. & once again thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them :D so please keep reviewing! Gracias! -xoxo CrystalHakari. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note - Hey Guys! Sorry for not uploading for such a Long time! I'm kind of Busy with School and everything, and also writing more stories, But I promise I'll update as soon as I can. And also thanks for the reviews and for those people who favorite this story and me. I really appreciate it! You Guys are amazing! And don't worry I'm not gonna forget about this story. I'm actually writing a marathon! :D tehee. So Yeah, Thanks for the support! And remember to review! Also make sure to Check out my other story, "What I Like About You". Thanks!**

**~Crystal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I'm back! You really thought I was going to quit this story? Of course not! I Just had a lot of writer's block I hope you guys can forgive me. :3 and I'd really like to thank for those people who reviewed and favorited this story! you guys are Incredible! And I am going to do that marathon I told you guys, it just takes patience. And I'm definitely going to update sooner! So Please don't stop reviewing! I'm barely getting started on this story. Thanks! So, here's chapter 4. Enjoy! You see that review button down there? Yeah, it's telling you to Click on it! So do it, you know you want to! ;) LOL (**_**Notice: this author's note was written a month ago.)**_

**-HakariCrystal~**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own Kickin' It.**

**Chapter 4: Planning The Dojo Part: 2**

Jack, Kim, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy we're still Working on they're ideas for the new Dojo. They we're really exited to see how the Dojo was going to look like . Kim's plan for the Dojo was a masterpiece! But of course the Guys also gave in more Ideas. Except for rudy he's ideas we're too weird and random.

As they we're discussion and writing the Model of the dojo in Rudy's white board, time quickly flew by really fast. It was 9 o' clock already, and the mall was closing.

Rudy checked his watch which was on his wrist, he raised his eyebrows. "9 o' clock already? Darn, time flew by!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Indeed, we better get going." Milton added. "We wouldn't want to be caught in here by that officer lady, She gives me the creeps. " Milton shrugged at just thinking of the Officer Lady.

"I know, I thought she was a man." Jerry said randomly, as he grabbed his bag. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow, I better get home before my mom freaks out." Eddie said as he left thru the door, and the Guys waved good-bye at him.

As soon as Eddie left, Jerry and Milton left too. It was Just Rudy, Kim and Jack. They soon exited out of the Dojo, and the Mall.

"See you Guys tomorrow! " Rudy said to Jack and Kim, he quickly left leaving them two behind. They Just waved good-bye.

"So…" Jack trailed off. He added a nervous Chuckle at the end of his "So". He was actually nervous Being alone with Kim. Then there was a Awkward silence.

"So, Umm I Guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kim added trying to Break that silence. As she was about to walk home alone, Jack stopped her. "Kim. Wait" Jack said. Kim stopped turned around and faced Jack. He was right infront of her. they're faces were so close, Kim could feel Jack's hot soft breath on her cheek.

Jack was gazing at Kim, he was staring right at her sparkly –Beautiful Brown eyes. He couldn't help it But smile, she was so Beautiful, and so Graceful. Kim just stared at him Back, she Just loved the way he smiled. That beautiful smile of his, Drived her insane! She couldn't help but Blush, she also started to feel Butterflies In her stomach. This was not a good Sign.

_Snap out of it Kim! You got to Get over Him! You just got to!_ Kim's conscience Spoke to her. She Listened to her conscience and Broke The small uncomfortable Position they we're In.

"Y-yes, Jack?" Kim said nervously. "Can I walk you home?" Jack replied. "I mean it's really dangerous if you go Home by yourself at this night, wouldn't want anyone to Rape you or anything." Jack continued.

Kim blushed again, and laughed nervously at his Comment. _Awkward! _Kim thought to herself. "Sure, Jack I wouldn't mind some company as I walk home. " Kim said with a smile. They started walking towards Kim's House.

"You know Jack I can take care of myself, I'm good at karate. " Kim said proudly. "Yes, but not as good as me." Jack said with a cocky Grin. Kim scoffed at his reply. "And I was Just making sure you we're safe. There are a lot of rapist out there, you know. " Jack said giving her one of his warm smiles, she loved. Kim couldn't help it But smile with Him and give a small laugh.

As they we're walking towards Kim house, they we're also enjoying the conversations they we're having with one and another. Between those conversations they we're small laughs, small chuckles, and a lot of smiling. Just anyone could see that they we're in love with each other. They finally reached Kim's House.

Jack walked Kim towards her door. "Thanks for walking me Home Jack." Kim said. "No Problem. That's what friends are for. I Wouldn't want anything to happen to you. " Jack said and Grinned at her. That word _Friend._ Oh, How Kim hated that word, every time Jack said it.

She saw that Jack paused and started to look into her eyes, she did the same. That expression that Jack had in His Gorgeous Hazel, It wasn't the same one he usually has, This time it was more Warm, sparkly, and Joyful! That Kind of expression every Guy has when they're In love. _Wait, In love? This can't be happening! _Kim thought to herself.

Kim quickly broke the small silence they we're having right now. _What is it and these silent moments, You And Jack are having recently? Awkward! _Kim's Conscience Spoke up once again.

"So, Umm I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good Night." Kim said quickly and shut the door right infront Jack's face. Jack Just stood there shocked and speechless on what Just happened to him right now. "Ok?" He said with an awkward tone, "Good Night to you too." He continued, But it was Kind of dumb because he was talking to himself. He started walking towards his House.

Kim quickly finished her 20 Minute shower. and started to change to her Pajamas, while she Put her Towel on her head . When she was done, she started to blow-dry her Hair. After 10 Minutes she was finally done, and decided to just head to bed. she got in her bed and started to think on what happened with Jack and her today. She memorized that Expression on his eyes, It was like a loving expression. She was so confused! Who did Jack really Have feelings for? Could it Possibly be _Her?_

As she continued thinking, she eventually Fallen asleep.

**(**_**Notice: This author's note was written today December 16, 2011) **_**Omg! Finally finished this chapter after 1 long-ass month! I could say I'm proud of myself, so Accomplished! I had A LOT Of writer's Block! I Couldn't think of anything! I was lost totally Lost, Good thing that's over. I'd like to thank celtic10 for Pushing me on Uploading this chapter, and Continuing this story! You are awesome! I'd also like to thank once again those people who reviewed and Favorited this story! your Guys are like my motivation! So yeah, I hope you Like this chapter, I really did, in fact it's better than the last chapters, It had a very special Kim/Jack Moment. :] But don't worry that marathon, will be coming soon! And eventually, matt Will come around again. I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow for sure, Since I'm out of school already, and It's winter break! Thank god it's Friday! T.G.I.F!**

**You see that review Button down they're? Yeah, it needs your help! All you need to do is Click on it, and give a small simple review! It will really appreciate that. And I would love that!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, People of fanfiction! How are Y'all? Guess who's back for sure? That's right, me! And who said I wasn't going to Continue this story? I Definitely am going to finish! I've got so much to write. And I'm truly sorry if I've been away for so long, it's because I'm dealing with Family problems right now. And a lot of stress, since I'm a junior in High school, and This whole ACT Test is coming up this Month! I've been studying so hard! So, I've decided now that I'm on Spring break, why not finish the Story I started? And that's what I'm going to do! I promised there was going to be a Marathon but, honestly I can't do a marathon, I mean I barely have time to update! Like come on! LOL. But I am going to update sooner, since fanfiction is allowed at my school, I can update in school. xD Pretty sweet, ain't it? So, anyways on to the Story, here's Chapter 5 and I Hope you enjoy it, because it's more than 2,000 words Long! :D **

**PS. Please review! Pretty please? With a Cherry on top? I'll give you Cookies? :3 and also thank you to those who never stoped reviewing, and kept on pushing me to continue this story! It means a lot to me! Thank you! This chapter is for you Guys! :D **

**Chapter 5: Mixed Feelings. **

**Kim's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, '7:01' It read. I quickly got up and went to the Bathroom to wash my face . I brushed my teeth and got ready to straighten my Hair. As I Straighten my hair, I kept thinking for my feelings towards Jack, _we're they real? Did he feel the same way? Was I just in the friend zone with him? _All these Questions kept coming to me. I was so Confused. Jack's Just my Best Friend.

And then there was Matt, he was Cute, smart, funny, sincere, and Smart. Just my type of boy. And he was really into Music. I guess I had a crush on him, but Jack's cute too, he's kind, loyal, sweet and had a great sense of humor. _Wait, what? _Why am I even thinking of Jack? I'm over him now. Or I'm not? Yup, I'm totally clueless and confused.

I decided to quit thinking about those 2 Boys that totally got me confused, and do my hair in Peace. After 10 Minutes I finally finished straightening my hair, so I went to change my clothes. I decided to go to school Trendy today, since it was Friday.

I wore A Purple strap-less Dress, Black Leggings, A Dark Red Jacket, and Some Purple flats. I checked myself on the Mirror, I looked stunning. I also added a little make-up since I don't like to wear that much make-up. I put on some eyeliner, and mascara with a little bit of lip-gloss.

I finally was finished, and decided to go downstairs for Breakfast, even thought I had no time. I went to the Kitchen and my mom wasn't there. _Hhmm, weird. Yet, she's never around. Shocker! _There was a debit Card sitting in the Kitchen counter, with a Note stuck to it. It was From my Mom. I opened the note and read it:

_**Kim, **_

_**Sorry I didn't say good-bye yesterday, I was too busy with my paperwork, Plus I have a Business trip, and I'll be away for the Whole weekend. So please, take this Debit card, and Use it FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY! No, over shopping Please! Anyways, I trust you, I didn't hire a Baby-sitter for you. Since your too old for one. You could have a couple of friends over if you'd like. Enjoy your weekend, Honey. **_

_**Love Always, Mom.**_

Of course, she's away for the Weekend, like I didn't know. I threw the note away and took the debit card with me. I locked my house and went straight to school.

After 15 Minutes, I was finally in school. I went to my locker and opened it. I grabbed my Chemistry book and closed my locker. i looked around , if I saw any of the Guys around, I saw Jack opening his Locker, talking to Jerry. I went up to them.

"Hey, Guys!" I said. "Hey, Kim." Jack and Jerry said in Unison, looking up to me. "So, any news from our new Dojo?" I asked.

"Not really, Rudy's still Waiting for our stuff to come." Jerry said. The Bell rang, "Well, I'll see you Guys later." He said as he walked away. Jack and I waved bye to Jerry.

There was a sudden pause. "So, I guess we should go to class?" I choked out. "Uh, Yeah" Jack said Awkwardly. "Want me to walk you?"

"It's Ok, Thanks anyways." I said, not wanting to sound harsh. "Your welcome, By the way You look pretty today, I like your dress." He said honestly, I felt my cheeks raise up and heat up, I assume I was Blushing. "T-Thank you." I stuttered.

"Your welcome." He Gave me a warm smile, those that I absolutely adored. "See you around, then. " He said calmly, closed his Locker and went to his Class. I sighed of relief, he always makes me nervous, even when he's not trying to. _Oh Jack._

I followed him, and walked to my class. Four classes passed and I Finally had Lunch next, I went to the Lunchroom, and got in line to get my food, I was really hungry, I mean who wasn't? Everybody's Hungry in school. I spotted Matt sitting down, and Fixing the strings of his Guitar. He looked really concentrated on what he was doing.

I got my lunch and decided to go talk to him. "Hey, you" I told him, as I sat next to him and placed my food tray on the table. He quickly looked up to me and smiled. "Oh, hey Kim" He told me.

"What do you have there?" I asked. I Face palmed myself on my mind, cause I know exactly what he was doing. _How stupid can I be?_ "Nothing really, Fixing my Guitar." He told me, while he took some strings off his Guitar. "What's wrong with it?" I asked . Another stupid question nice, Kim!

"Well, The strings keep falling down." He told me. I watched as he tried to put the strings back in the Guitar. "Want some help?" I asked nicely and smiled to him. "Sure, But aren't you going to eat your sandwich? You hardly touched it." He said, he was right, I was hungry, I guess all that hunger Went away when I Saw him.

"Oh yeah," I said. I ate a piece of it. "You want a piece?" I offered him. He looked me in the eyes, he really did have beautiful eyes, they we're hazel with a Bit of green on them. "Of course, if you don't mind." He responded sweetly. I ripped out half of it, that wasn't bitted and Gave it to him, and he ate with Just one Bite.

"Thanks Kim, Your so sweet." He told me, and grinned. "Your welcome." I said. "So, what can I help you with?" I asked him. "Well, could you straightened this Strings, so I could put them Back to the Guitar?" he asked me, giving me the Guitar strings.

"Of course!" I replied. He smiled at me and Started to fix his Guitar while I hold the Strings. _Is it even Possible, to put guitar strings back to A Guitar? _I asked myself this random Question. And that's where I saw, Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie Waiting in line to Grab they're lunches. Jack spotted me, waved at me, and Gave me a signal to come where, they we're at. I nodded at him, in reply.

"I got to run to the Bathroom," I Lied. "I'll be right back. " He looked to me, And nodded in response, I gave him his Guitar strings, and went where the Guys we're.

**Normal P.O.V **

Jack noticed that Kim, was with the School's Guitarist Matt, he felt a Wave of Jealousy hit his chest. He saw coming towards them. "Hey, guys!" Kim said with a Huge smile in her face. _What's she so happy about? _Jack thought to himself. "Hey Kim," "Hello, Kim" "What's Up" Kim heard from Milton, Eddie and Jerry. She saw Jack deep in his own Thoughts staring right at her.

"Ughh, Hello? Earth to Jack?" Kim said. Jack snapped out of what he was thinking "Oh, hey Kim!" Jack said, and smile at her, Kim melted inside. "Wanna sit with us?" he asked, as The Guys and him went to the table they always sat.

"I'd love to, but I'm kind of sitting with Matt, I'm helping him fix his Guitar." She said and Gave a Doopley-Loovley Love face, and sighed. "Who's matt?" Milton asked? Kim gave him a Gasp and A surprised look, "You don't know who Matt Robbinson is?" Kim shouted softly at him. "Nope, that's why I asked 'Who's Matt' " Milton said trying to sound funny. But it didn't work, It never works.

"Well, he's Seaford's High School Guitarists!" Kim said. " And ONLY Guitarist!" Kim added. "Isin't he amazing?" Kim asked staring at Matt. "Uh, We barely even know the Guy, and Kim don't tell him you have a Crush on him?" Jack responded Harshly, and His Jealous side came to him, the Guys nodded in response.

"Well, he's an amazing Guy! And Yes I do." Kim said proudly, hiding her feelings towards Jack, she wasn't really sure if she fully-liked him yet, to go out with him. She was Just hiding her sudden feelings towards Jack. What she didn't know is that Jack felt the same feelings she felt for him.

He was Just too stubborn to admit them. "So, why don't you ask him Out?" Eddie asked Kim. "Well, Because he doesn't know I like him, yet,: Kim said staring directly at Jack, it was like is she was talking about Jack.

"Oh, and why don't you admit your feelings for him?, I mean you? The 'Hot' Cheerleader. Afraid of telling him your feelings?" Milton said as he ate his Pizza. "No, it's just that," "Well, it's not like that" "Because-e-e" Kim began to studder, and stopped, "Oh Shut up Milton, since when did you Become an Girl advicer?" Kim exclaimed harshly. "Since, now." Milton said.

"And it's working, Look how Kim got." Jerry said Jokingly. Kim just Glared him, and Jerry Quit laughing. "For your information, I can follow my own Advice, since I'm a girl." Kim said Proudly. "And, I'll see you Guys Later, I've got Company waiting." She said as she flipped her hair, and walked to where Matt was. "See ya" The 3 Boys said in unison.

Jack's eyes we're full of Jealousy and Disappointment , _She actually likes him, Huh?_ He thought to himself, as he saw Kim sat down, and helped Matt with His Guitar, she looked so 'In Love'. "I wonder what Kim sees, in that Guy? I mean, he looks like A blonde Version of Justin Bieber." Jack said.

"Oh, so Jack Anderson Is jealous?" Jerry asked and gave a small Chuckle. Milton and Eddie where just talking and enjoying they're lunch. "It's not funny Jerry." Jack said in a sarcastic tone.

"Dude, we all know you have feelings for Kim. Why won't you Just admit it?" Jerry asked.

"What are you talking about? Kim's My Best Friend!"

"Mhhmm." Jerry Said. "Just admit Jack, You like Kim, Your Crushin' on her Hard!"

Jack sighed deeply. "Maybe, your Right Jerry, I Probably do like her." Jack added. _And I just don't like her, I love her. _Jack thought to himself.

**END OF CHAPTER 5.**

**Aaaww. Jack finally admitted his feelings towards Kim, even tho' he already knew it. He just admit it to his friends. Ain't that cute? Lol. This is like the longest chapter I've ever written. And for sure, the next one is going to be Longer! :D So anyways, Please review! I'd love to read your reviews and feedback! Pretty Pleasee? I'll give you Cookies! :3 Until next Chapter :] **

**XOXO, HakariCrystal **


End file.
